1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch assembly, and more particularly to a switch assembly that can connect with electric wires without a soldering process.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional switch assembly is used as a bridge between a power source and an electric equipment and usually has a case, a conductive device, a button device and multiple conductive slices. The case has a cover and a base. The cover is securely mounted around the base and formed an inner chamber between the cover and the base. The conductive device is mounted in the inner chamber. The button device is attached to the cover and is contacted to the button device. The conductive slices are respectively attached to and protrude out from the base and are contacted to the conductive device.
When the switch assembly is assembled between the power source and the electric equipment, electric wires of the power source must be connected to the conductive slices of the switch assembly by a soldering process.
Even though the conventional switch assembly can be used as a bridge between the power source and the electric equipment, the conventional switch assembly also has the following shortcomings.
1. To assemble the switch assembly between the power source and the electric equipment, a soldering machine and the soldering material are necessary, and this will increase cost and time for assembling the switch assembly to the power source and the electric equipment.
2. With the soldering material for connecting the wires to the conductive slices, the switch assembly is not detachable to the wires so that to repair or change a damaged switch assembly is trouble and difficult.